puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirei Minami
Mirei Minami (南みれぃ Mirei Minami) is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy, and the head disciplinarian. Her catchphrase is "Pop! Step! Getchu!". She is a member of SoLaMi Smile and SoLaMi Dressing. She is a pop type idol and uses the brand Candy Alamode. Appearance In PriPara, Mirei appears to have yellow medium length hair styled into ribbons, and bright blue eyes. Outside of PriPara, she wears glasses and has brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and has brown eyes. Personality As well as her looks changing in and out of PriPara, her personality changes too. She is very serious and strict out of PriPara, but she is very lively and perky as an idol. History Mirei first appeared in Episode 1, when she scolded Laala for breaking a school rule. Later in PriPara when Laala went to return her priticket bag to her, Mirei begs her to perform with her in the pair audition. Laala reluctantly accepts her offer and they perform Make It! together. Afterwards, they exchange friend tickets and Laala promises Mirei to perform together again. Even though in the next episode Headmistress Gloria keeps getting in the way, Laala still manages to find Mirei and they perform together once more. When leaving Pripara together, their true identities are revealed, giving both of them a big shock. Mirei first entered PriPara as an Elementary school student. When Kuma was looking for a person so that he could become a manager, he saw Mirei. He asked Mirei if she would like him to be her manager, Mirei rejected it a couple of times. But when Mirei faced many problems with her teams, she got upset. Kuma then found her and helped her with her negativity, making Mirei's official debut. Relationships Mrs. Minami - She is Mirei's mother. Mr. Minami - He is Mirei's father. Kuma - He is Mirei's manager. He also helped Mirei with her problems, and made her official debut. Laala Manaka - She is Mirei's fellow teammate, and convinced Laala to perform with her. Sophy Hojo - She is Mirei's fellow teammate. Mirei helped her comb her hair when Sophy turned into Fancy Mode. Sion Todo - She is one of Mirei's rivals, but has a slightly friendly relationship towards each other. Dorothy West - She is one of Mirei's rivals, but has a friendly relationship towards each other. She was supposed to perform with Mirei for a trio tournament, but later got rejected after introducing Reona, as there would be 4 members if accepted. Reona West - She is one of Mirei's rivals, but has a friendly relationship towards each other. She was supposed to perform with Mirei for a trio tournament, but later got rejected after Dorothy introducing her, as there would be 4 members if accepted. Aroma Kurosu - Mirei had issues with her at first, but they have a friendly relationship towards each other. She is also her teammate in SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Mikan Shiratama - One of Mirei's rivals but they have a friendly relationship towards each other. She is also her teammate in SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Category:Main Characters Category:Pop type idol Category:Female